


The Body In Its Whole (Nanoha)

by JohnnyMueller



Series: The Body in Its Whole [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexuality, Erotica, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Futanari, Happy Sex, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Massage, Morning Sex, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Content, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: "The family (of blood, of tears, of cum, of love) is the natural and fundamental group unit of society and is entitled to protection by society and the State."- Article 16(3) of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights (section in parenthesis added)





	1. Fate

Fate

My muscles were tense as my body woke up. _I probably shouldn’t have stayed home all day yesterday._ Still, it was Nanoha’s day off, so I got to spend a lot of time with her. _I think my pussy aches most of all._

I felt some movement coming from the other side of the bed. Nanoha tossed and turned in her sleep, so it didn’t mind it much at first and just turned to the other side.

_Let’s see, the only thing I have to do today is visit Mom and Dad. I’ll probably go for a walk in the afternoon. I’ll have to get ready for my meeting with my editor._

Eventually, I started to hear moaning and complaining coming from the bed, so I turned over to see what it was. What it was wasn’t that surprising. Nanoha was the one the noises were coming from, as Vivio had, as usual, sleepwalked into our room and was groping and grinding on Nanoha. I sighed and pulled Vivio off of Nanoha, cuddling her close to me.

I looked over her body, her long blonde hair, her lithe arms, her soft breasts, her thick thighs. _My little girl, you’ve grown so much…_

Vivio blinked her eyes and yawned, then looked up at me. Her red eye and green eye were still bleary, but her smile made me return one back. “Good morning, momma.”

“Good morning, Vivio.” I combed my hands through her hair as she wrapped her legs around me. “You were bothering Nanoha again.”

She giggled, her high-pitched laugh echoing around the room. “Sorry about that, momma; I just must’ve been really horny.” She thrust her prick against my belly. “I think I still am.”

“Well, I’ll take care of you, sweetie.” I flipped over onto my back and took off my pajama top.

“Mmm, I love how soft you are, momma.” Vivio’s eyes were turning lustful, with her licking her lips and palming my breasts. “I feel so hard…” She planted kisses all over my neck and chest.

I felt someone come up next to me and grab my ass. “Are you going to leave me out of this, sweetie,” Nanoha moaned into my ear. Even though they weren’t related, it was easy to see where Vivio got her cat-like smile.

“I didn’t mean to, but it seemed like you wanted to be asleep.”

“Maybe, but for this? I’m always down.”

 _How typical; she only wakes up early when she’s horny._ I got up and sat Vivio against the headboard. I took her short shorts off, freeing her large cock. The procedure for making futas had, by this point, been made inexpensive, but certain enhancements could increase the price, and getting a foot-long cock was one of them. _Whatever makes her happy and gets her need fulfilled._

As I got her into me, I watched as Nanoha got underneath me and started licking Vivio’s balls. We always liked to double team our girls, partly out of a sense of family bonding and partly for fun. Vivio moaned as she felt herself overwhelmed and started bouncing me on her lap.

“Mmm, momma, you’re so fucking tight, I wanna cum already.” Vivio kissed and suckled my breasts, feeling my ass.

“Y-You better not do that, j-just yet, sweetie.” I looked at her eyes as she played with my breasts; they had gone from lusty to content. As dominant and sexual as she liked to act, I knew that her favorite position was this, being taken care of by her mommies. _Like always._

_A little girl looks through the small crack the door makes. She is five. I look at her._

_“You can come on in, Vivio. It’s OK. This is your house now.”_

_Slowly, the girl walks into the house. I understand why she’s somewhat frightened. The house is big (thought not as big as the one I grew up in), and the foyer has no windows, so, even with lights, it has a dark and shadowy mood._

_The girl grabs onto my skirt with one hand and clutches her bunny plushie tighter to her with the other._

_“Come on, sweetie. Let me show you the house.” I take her on a tour, showing her many different rooms: the dining room, the study where I write, our bedroom (I don’t show her the sexier parts just yet). As we’re rounding a corner, a figure jumps out. Vivio goes behind my back, more afraid than she was before. I give Arf a face of frustration, to which she responds with an apologetic gesture. She kneels down to Vivio’s level._

_“Sorry about that; I didn’t mean to scare you that much. You’re Vivio, right? I’m your auntie Arf. It’s nice to meet you.”_

_The girl looks around my legs towards her aunt. “Are they real?”_

_“My ears? Yes, they are. Would you like to feel them?”_

_Vivio reaches out to touch Arf’s wolf ears, softly petting them. “They feel nice.”_

_“They do.” Arf picks up Vivio and takes her onto her back. “C’mon, let me show you more of this place.”_

_As Arf walks her down the hall, I smile._ She’ll be safe here, I know it.

“Momma.” Vivio’s whine gets me back. “You’re not paying attention.”

“Sorry, sweetie. Here.” I leaned down and kissed her breasts (which, like all of my girls, are as big as or bigger than me). I return the favor she gave to me, suckling at her tits, causing her to speed her thrusts.

“M-Momma…” My little girl’s voice was getting breathy, from both mine and Nanoha’s ministrations.

“Let it all out, sweetie. It’s good for you.”

With that, Vivio came into me as I held her head between my breasts and rubbed her back. Her spurts came alongside her breathy moans and her petite sighs. Nanoha rose up and got onto Vivio’s other side, allowing our girl the comfort presence of both of us.

Once Vivio was finished, we all collapsed onto the bed, a tightly-knit mess.

“Th-Thanks, momma…” Her breathlessness made me want to go another round, my cunt and womb still wanting more of my daughter’s cum. _My girl looks so sweet, I just want to stay in bed with her all day._

“Oh, and what about me, Vivio? Don’t I receive some of the praise?”

“Oh, sorry, mommy.” Vivio kissed Nanoha on the forehead. “You were really good, too.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” Nanoha kissed her back, a content smile on her face. I can’t think of a day where she hasn’t looked at our girls in such a way.

I sat up on the bed, stretching my chest out. “As much as I’d like to stay in bed, someone has to make breakfast.”

“Mmm, I think I should help. One person making breakfast for seventeen seems like quite a bit.”

“Alright then, let’s head down.” Dressing quickly in a black nightie, Vivio and I headed downstairs.

We entered the kitchen and started making breakfast, Vivio only wearing an apron over her body. _Guess she still likes to give her sisters something nice in the morning._

My daughters slowly started pouring in after a few minutes. Einhart was the first, still clearly waking up and holding Vivio’s favorite stuffed bunny.

“Vivi,” she cried, running to hug her sister. “You woke up without me.”

“Well, I didn’t wake up exactly…” Vivio whispered into her sister’s ear what happened, which made Einhart blush and look back at me. After Vivio finished talking, Einhart came over and hugged me.

“Good morning, momma. How was your morning?” Part of her voice was inquisitive, but there was a hint of lustfulness that told me there was more that she wanted.

“Well, if you didn’t get enough from Vivio, I can’t imagine what I could add.”

Einhart pouted at that, but she went back to talk to her sister, probably getting every erotic detail she could. _Some days, I wonder who she loves more between the two of us._

The next two to enter were Fuka and Rinne, both only wearing tank tops that didn’t cover their midriff due to their huge breasts.

“Good morning, everyone.” “G’mornin’.”

“Ah, good morning, you two.” Vivio walked over to them and, unsurprisingly, groped the two of them, making them moan.

“Vi-Vivio, really? So early?” Despite Fuka’s complaining, it was mainly tiredness fueling it as she and Rinne kissed their sister.

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to forget you so early.” She hugged her sisters close to her, a beaming smile on all of their faces.

At that moment, Lutecia walked in, still stretching her legs to wake them up. She walked over to me and hugged me, nuzzling her head against my shoulder.

“Good morning, my little sweetling.” I kissed her forehead, which made her smile even more. “How are you feeling today?”

good, but still a little tired, she signed to me.

“That’s good. You wanna help Vivio make sure she’s not distracted so she can help make breakfast?” Lutecia made a sighing motion, but nodded and went over to Vivio to drag her back to her station, all the while Vivio cooed over her sisters.

After a minute or two, the rest of my girls – Rio, Corona, Miura, Chantez, Harry, Victoria, Sieglinde, Micaiah, Els, and Fabia – massed into the kitchen, clearly drawn by the food being cooked. They quickly surrounded me with hugs, their cries of “Good morning, momma,” filling my ears with joy and love.

“Hmph.” I looked behind me to see Vivio turning away with a pout on her face. _As much as she wants to hide it, she still can get jealous sometimes._

“You know, I think your sister might want some attention.” The girls around me flocked to their sister, Vivio trying her best to pay attention to her cooking while being surrounded with love and affection from her sisters.

_Just what she deserves, after everything._

_“How is she?”_

_The doctor in front of me skims through the file. “Physically, she was malnourished when she came in – about 20% under the normal body weight of a four-year-old female – but she’s gone up since then. The more worrisome part was the results of the beatings that she’d received. It’s not likely that she’ll be disabled by them, but she might have some slight bodily weakness in the future._

_“Mentally… we don’t know. She hasn’t said a single word in the three months she’s been here. She’s not violent or physically aggressive, but she’s withdrawn from everyone and everything. She can function in the most basic of senses, but she’s definitely not up for being in society at this moment.”_

_“What happened to her?”_

_The doctor rubs his forehead. “We still don’t have the full story. From what we can tell, the girl’s parents belonged to a faction of the Saint Church, one that was stricter than one would typically expect from the Church. When the girl was born, the group believed that she was the_ Zweikom _of the Sankt. They expected perfection from her, but she’s still a child. They probably beat her when she disobeyed or just didn’t live up to their expectations.”_

_“What happened to her parents?”_

_“TSAB found out that this group was collecting weapons in an attempt to assault the local population of the world they live on, who follows a pre-war religion. TSAB sent forces out there to investigate. It turned bloody quickly. Of the 57 adult members of the group, only 3 were alive by the end. 2 of them have committed suicide since then in Al-Hazard, and the last one hasn’t said a single word since their capture. They killed all of the children except for the girl, gave them drinks laced with Naskent.”_

_I look down at the ground, thinking about how many times I have heard stories like that. “Could… Could I see her?”_

_“I don’t see what the harm could be.” He takes us down a long, barren hallway. “What did you say your name was again?”_

_“Fate Testarossa.”_

_“Ah, a Testarossa. Interested in continuing the family legacy?”_

_“You could say so.”_

_“Well, on behalf of my group and others, we’re quite thankful to your family. You’ve taken in children that no one else would have adopted. It’s a shame; everyone wants to help the broken, but when they actually see them, they think, ‘It’s too much work,’ or ‘They had it coming.’ It pisses me off.” He stops in front of a door. “This is it.” He pulls out a keycard and unlocks the door. “I wish you the best of luck.” He walks back down the hallway, leaving me to open the door._

_The room is decorated nicely. It’s full of primary colors, but not too bright. A window allows for the light of the nearby star to enter the room. It is barren, though; there’s only a desk, a table, two chairs, and a bed, on which the girl sits. She’s curled into herself, her white shift making her look smaller than she probably is. I sit on the other side of the bed._

_“Is it OK if I sit here?” She doesn’t respond. “My name’s Fate. I’m from Midchilda. I live there with my partner, Nanoha. She’s an officer with the Midchildan police. I’m an author; I write books.” The whole time I speak, she doesn’t look up. I bite my lip._ She reminds me of Hayate when she first came home.

_“I came here, sweetie, because I’m interested in adopting you. I want to take you home.” That gets something out of her, because her head moves up slightly. “Would you like that?” She doesn’t respond to that, but she doesn’t move her head back down._

_“Nanoha and I, we live in a big house. It’s actually my parents’ summer house, but they gave it to us. You’d like my parents. My mother’s name is Precia; she’s a doctor, like the ones here. She helps children who are sick and gets them better. My father’s name is Jail. He’s interested in interdimensional research and body modifications. He’s considered one of the best in his field._

_“You’d also have a lot of aunts and uncles. Let’s see, there’s my biological siblings – Alicia, Arf, Linith, Amy – and then Mommy and Daddy took in a lot of children – Alisa, Suzuka, Hayate, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Reinforce, Nachtwal, Agito, Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro, Ginga, Shario, Alto, Lucino, Vice, Uno, Due, Tre, Quattro, Cinque, Sein, Sette, Otto, Nove, Dieci, Wendi, Deed, Carim, Schach, and Vice. And some of them are even married – there’s Lucino’s husband, Griffith, and Amy’s husband, Chrono, and-”_

_I am so distracted that it’s not until I look at her that I notice that she’s crawled closer to me. She’s still in the fetal position, but she’s sitting right in front of me. I smile at her. “And I know they’d all love to meet you. Oh, that’s right.” I open my bag and pull out a stuffed bunny. “Vita wanted me to give this to you. She said you might like it.”_

_Slowly, with hesitance, the girl looks up. I can now see why they thought she was Olivie come again; her eyes are heterochromatic, one green and one red, just like the Sankt. In fact, she looks like the splitting image of her. The girl looks at the bunny and starts reaching out for it, before pulling her hand back._

_“Oh? You don’t want it?”_

_The girl is about to speak, but stops and starts looking around the room. She hesitates, but then says, “F-Father says I cannot have anything.”_

_I stare at her for a moment before responding. “Well, you can have this. It’s OK.”_

_She looks at me as if I’m speaking some other language before slowly taking the bunny. She inspects it all over before letting it lay in her lap. Then she looks back up at me. “Why?”_

_I am not expecting that to happen, so it takes me a moment to respond. “A lot of my siblings that were adopted, they were like you. They didn’t have good things happen to them beforehand – dead parents, abuse, neglect, experimentation. But my parents believe that it was important to help those who were in unfortunate situations, that it was our duty as humans, to help and to love. And so, that’s why I want to take you in – to help you and love you as much as I can.”_

_The girl looks at me. I can’t tell what’s she feeling or thinking until she reaches out and touches my hand. I squeeze hers back._

_“I… I do not what I am supposed to say.”_

_“That’s OK. You don’t have to.”_

_There’s a knock on the door. “I have to leave now, sweetie. But I’ll come back.”_

_As I sit up, she grabs onto my sleeve. “Do you swear?” I turn back to look at her. Her face is solemn and worried, but her eyes tell me everything I need to know about what she thinks about me._

_I kneel onto the ground. “I swear I will come back and take you home. I promise.”_

*

I knocked on the door as I wondered who was going to be there that day. _I know Hayate and her siblings will be here and that Alicia was going to be here, but I’m not sure who else._

The door opened, and I’m greeted by a short, busty boy with a long red ponytail wearing a crimson dress.

“Erio!” I lean down to hug my brother. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Well, neither did I, but we decided to come out at the last minute. Come in.”

We walked into the house, although Erio was slower than me due to his bump.

“How far along are you again?”

“Six months, although people think I’m farther along because I’m carrying twins. If I hear one more joke about when I’m going to pop…”

“Well, at the end of it, it’ll be worth it.”

Erio smiled up at me. “Yeah, I know.”

Eventually, we ended up in one of the living rooms of the house. Sitting on a couch were Subaru, Teana, Caro, Alicia, Yuuno, and their children, sitting across from Dad.

Alicia and Yuuno’s children looked over and ran towards me, hugging and greeting me. Quickly, Subaru, Teana, and Caro joined them.

“How’ve you been, sis?” Subaru greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

“Everything’s been going well. I’m almost done with my newest book.”

“Oo, you’ll have to show it to me when you’re done. Is it sexy?”

“Not as much as usual, but there is some.”

Subaru leaned close to my ear. “Mmm, I’m getting wet just thinking about it.”

“Oh, come on, Subu, does everything about you have to be about sex?” Teana was arguing with her sister from the other side of me.

“No, but I still really like it, especially with you.” She leaned forward and kissed Teana.

As the two of them kissed and argued, I walked forward and hugged Caro. “Hey, Caro. How’s work been?”

“Good. I just got back to it three months ago. Voltaire and Nietzsche had been missing me in that time.”

“Good.” I looked at the little boy in her arms. “And how’s my sweet nephew?”

“Van has been doing well. He’s started to eat solids, although Erio has more than a few complaints when he has to change him.”

“Hey,” Erio said as he waddled over to us, “it’s not my fault my nose is so sensitive. Although you don’t mind, do you?” He took Van from Caro’s arms and held him, lifting him up and down in the air to his delight. “You love it when your daddy takes care of you, don’t you?”

As I left the two of them with their giggling boy, I went over to say hi to Alicia and Yuuno, but they had started fucking on the couch. Alicia riding her husband while she felt up Yuuno’s breasts. Instead, I went over to Dad.

“How have things been, Dad?” I sat down and hugged my father, which he returned in the strong way that he’s always done.

“Good, good. My students have been making some interesting advances in Belkan technologies, but things are still on the line.”

“Not surprising. I can remember the number of times Nanoha has complained when Logia got involved in a case of hers.”

“How is your partner?”

“She’s been doing well, especially since she had a day off today. I can imagine her complaints about heading back.”

“I’m not surprised. Captain of the OCD and LLRU by 40; it’s a lot on her shoulders. She handling everything good?”

“Yeah.” I looked around the room. “Where’s Mom?”

“She wasn’t feeling well today, so she’s taking a nap.”

“Ah.” I paused before I asked my next question. “What’s the latest from her doctors?”

My father looked out the windows of the room for what seemed like forever. _His hair’s more gray than it was last time. I should come by more often._ “She’s taking to the treatment, but the level of Mortloc is still higher than it should be. It’s touch and go right now.”

I put my hand on top of his. He looked over at me and smiled, but it didn’t seem like he fully believed in it.

*

“Ah, I feel so rejuvenated.” Nanoha walked out of our bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. Her whole body looked good, from the way that the water rolled down her breasts to her hair tickling her ass to her rocking back and forth on her long legs; everything just made quietly moan into my pillow.

_I am 15 and heading home from school. I’m not feeling well. A waft of something smelling good passes by my nose. I look up to see a humble bakery that I’ve never been by before._

_The bell rings as I enter it. I hear steps from the back until someone walks through. It’s a girl about my age with short orange hair and blue eyes._

_“Ah, Testarossa.” I stare at her, wondering how she knew my name. “You’re Fate Testarossa, from the class next to mine, right? I’m Nanoha Takamachi.”_

Ah, yes. _I remember her now. “You… You work here?”_

_“Yeah. It’s my parents’ place. It’s been in the family for about 180 years now. So, what would you like?”_

_Her question reminds me of the reason I came in. “I… I don’t really know, I just…” Without any reason, I begin to cry in front of this stranger. I don’t notice her walking to the door to flip the sign until she takes my hand and takes me back into what I assume is the house part of the building. We stop by a door leading into a small kitchen, in which an older woman is cooking bread._

_“Mom, could you make some tea for us?” The woman looks behind at us, gives a knowing smile, and begins making a pot. Nanoha takes me to a back room where she sits me down on a soft couch. I’m not really crying anymore, but I’m still shuddering and sobbing, so she takes me into her arms and rubs my back. I’m not sure why, but I feel comfortable next to this person. I can hear her heart beat with an assuredness._

_Eventually, her mother comes back with a cup of tea, which she gives to me. “T-Thank you.” I take a sip. It’s warm, but not hot, and there’s a flavor to it that I can’t name, but feels soothing. As I drink the tea, I start to calm down, slowing my breaths and wiping away my tears. The mother looks at Nanoha and says, “Call me if you need me.” With that, she walks out._

_Nanoha doesn’t take long in getting the conversation started. “What happened?”_

_I take a few calming breaths and drink some tea before answering. “A ring of mine, one that my mother gave me for my 13 th birthday… it got taken from my locker when we were swimming for P.E.”_

_Her eyes narrow as she thinks. “This ring, what does it look like?”_

_“I-It has a yellow gem, with a golden-like band. It has writing on the inside; it says, ‘To my daughter, who is bright in so many ways.’”_

_“I see.” She stands up. “Well, I’ll get it back for you.”_

_I look up at this girl, so full of self-assuredness, so unlike me. “H-How?”_

_“There’s some classmates of yours who sound like they’d do something like that. I know where they hang out. You head on home and I’ll bring it back.” Without allowing me to respond, she gets me out of the house, but pauses and takes a loaf of bread and gives it to me. “Here, it’s on the house.” She gets my address from me and sends me on my way. I watch her run away and down an alleyway._

_I get back home; Mom and Dad are at work, so I don’t have to explain it just yet. I let my siblings have the bread, to which they respond ecstatically, especially after they eat it and report on its amazing flavor. Before I think about eating it, our doorbell rings. I head to the front door and turn on the video screen. Nanoha is at the gate, with a black eye and holding up a ring. I quickly get her in._

_“W-What happened to you?”_

_“I told you, I’d get the ring. Well, I did.” She’s walking a bit stiffly and there’s a cut on her cheek, but she’s smiling as much as she can as she hands me back my ring._

_“T-Thank you. I-I don’t know how I can repay you.”_

_“I do know one way.”_

_At the time, I can’t tell that she has a cat-like trace in her voice, so I answer, “How?”_

_“You could go on a date with me.”_

_I look at the girl standing at me for the first time. And everything about her makes me want to pay the price._

_“Nah, I’m just kidding. I don’t want any payment; just seeing you get what’s yours back is enough for me.”_

_As she walks out the door, I feel a sudden urge to call out to her, to stop her. “N-Nanoha!” She looks back, slightly confused. “N-Next week, there’s that period piece about World 31 coming out. Would you like to see it?”_

_She pauses, and I worry about her response. But then she smiles, and at that moment, I can’t find it possible for me to worry about anything. “Sure, it sounds like fun.”_

Nanoha was done drying her hair, so she got into bed next to me. Unlike me, who likes to wear at least something when I’m in bed so I don’t get cold, Nanoha prefers sleeping in the nude, not caring who sees her.

“Nanoha?”

She looked over at me, gazing. “Yes?”

“Thank you. For being there for me, always.”

She smiled and cuddled next to me, caressing my body. “Of course.” She kissed me on the forehead. “Good night, Fate.”

“Good night, Nanoha.” I turned off the light and closed my eyes. I listened to my partner’s breathing, in and out, in and out. I reached out and grabbed her hand, and was delighted when she grabbed me back, as tight as could be.


	2. Lindy

Lindy

“What’s my schedule for today?”

**You have a meeting with Mr. Lewin at nine-hundred and another meeting at eleven-hundred. You have lunch with Mrs. Testarossa at twelve-thirty. Is there anything else?**

“No, I believe that should be it. Open the bedroom shades.”

**Yes, Mrs. Harlaown.**

As I looked out to the city, I felt an immense sense of tiredness. _Sankt, I’m getting so old._ Every part of my body ached, except for that which I wish did.

_“I’m going to be late dropping off Chrono.”_

_“C’mon, I can get it done in five minutes.”_

_“What about the clean-up?”_

_“I can take care of that myself.”_

_I look over at Clyde’s roguish smile. “Is that so?”_

_“I think so.” He gets up and kisses him, his tongue slowly entering my mouth. I push back and we begin to clash, bodies entwining. Clyde begins to twist around so that we can get into position._

_He starts by licking all over my folds, tickling me with little kisses. I return the favor by circling my fingers around his prick and getting it hard. I put him into my mouth, licking his length all over._

_We compete with each other, trying to see who will break first. He’s fierce, but we should know that I am made of the firmest iron, as he comes first, his cum entering my mouth. I take another minute before finishing, after which Clyde continues to lick at me, and I, despite my best efforts, giggle at the sensation._

_“C-Clyde, you know I’m ti-ticklish right after!”_

_He turns back around, looking at me with his beautiful eyes. “I know, and I know I love hearing you laugh. That’s why I do it.”_

_I lean up and kiss him on the lips. “Don’t ever leave me.”_

My bed feels cold most nights, but sometimes, I imagine he’s still there, lying next to me.

*

“How is the construction coming?”

Lewin looked over his papers, as if giving the answer would waste both of our time. “In paper, it should be going fine. We own the land, all of our permits are in order. Our only problem is the crew.”

“As in?”

“We don’t have one. Even the lowest-rent of them won’t take the job.”

I rubbed my forehead. When I first heard about what the project was, it didn’t sound like a problem. A community of expats from non-management 55 who belong to a religion there called Carkettism wanted to build a religious space for them in the capital. Things were going quickly until the Warriors heard about it.

The Sankt’s Warriors, headed by the Patrim Julian, was probably one of the main reasons why both conversation to and membership of the Church has dropped in recent years. Compared to most religions in this sector, the Saint Church is quite liberal in its beliefs. And that’s what the Warriors don’t like. They want to go back to the old Belkan ways of the church, which was more antagonistic and warlike to those they saw as heretical. Often, they do this by verbally assailing those who don’t belong to the Church. Some members have even assaulted and murdered others, but the Warriors consider these people “having gone too far” and not “truly representative” of the movement. As much as one would like the Warriors to not be a thing, they have several members of Parliament from their political wing, not to mention a decent voting bloc that could tip the scales of someone’s election chances. So, for the moment, one has to pay attention to what these blustering fools playing soldier want if they want to navigate the world.

“I’m surprised that the Warriors have such a hold on the construction workers.”

“I’m not. Most of them come from Old Belkan planets. I wouldn’t be surprised if most of them have a relative or two in the Warriors. They’re probably wondering why we haven’t had a war in such a long time to prove ourselves.”

I glared at Lewin. “I would prefer not. As much as it would help us economically, I would not like to see my son go off to war for no reason.”

“Of course not. But I wouldn’t be surprised if Parliament accedes to their demands at some point and invades some planet just for the hell of it.”

I sigh and look down. _As much as I don’t want to admit it…_

*

Precia was looking better than usual, but still, she was missing a part of her liveliness. I couldn’t see her hair or her eyes, because she was wearing a shawl and a pair of sunglasses, but I could imagine how they looked.

“How’s Jail doing these days?”

“He’s handling himself well. He’s pouring more and more of himself into his research.” She took a bite of her meal and chewed it over. “He’s spending more nights out of our bed and in his lab. He’s pretending, but I can tell it’s taking a lot out of him.”

I wasn’t surprised by this. We had met each other through Chrono; she was his pediatrician. We quickly became friends after that, and the four of us would go out for dates, as well as nights of fun afterwards. Of the two of them, Precia was the more stoic one. It was hard to tell sometimes what she was feeling, while Jail, as much as he wanted to hide it, had his heart wide open for everyone to see.

“Well, how are your treatments going?”

She looked up to me and was about to speak when she started coughing. She quickly took out a handkerchief as if this was normal and coughed into it. She finished, a few droplets of blood on the cloth, and took a drink of water. Finally, she answered.

“I’ve decided to discontinue my treatment. I wasn’t improving as much as I should’ve been. The doctors say there’s some experimental treatments out there, but… I don’t want to be anyone’s lab animal. I want to live out my days in peace.”

I look at her, at the way that she looks at the table as if it’s questioning her. “How long do you have?”

“They say a year at best. I believe them.” She took another sip of water. “At least Jail has an idea of when I’m going to die. You.. How long has it been again?”

“26 years.”

Precia slightly shook her head. “I’ve heard so many tales from my children about what it’s like to have their parents die. There’s part of me that wishes I could hear it from the parents.”

“Does anyone else know about your decision?”

“Just Jail. I want to tell them, it’s just… I need some time, to come to terms with a few things.”

I laid my hand on top of hers. “Whatever happens, I’ll be with you.” I kissed the ring on her finger. “Until the end.”

For the first time in our conversation, her mouth turns into a smile, but it disappears quickly as she continues eating.

*

I heard footsteps coming to the door quickly before it opened. “Ah, good evening, Lindy!”

“Good evening, Amy.” I kissed my daughter-in-law on the cheek and entered the house as two figures quickly came down the stairs.

“Grandma!” Karel and Liera wrapped their arms around me.

“Good evening, Karel.” I kissed my grandson on the forehead. “You too, Liera.” I did the same to my granddaughter. “Where’s your father?”

“Chrono won’t be coming for dinner tonight. He’s not feeling too well.” Amy’s lying skills still weren’t great, as she kept rubbing the bruise on her face, but I let it be.

Dinner that night went well. Karel and Liera told me about what was happening at school, while Amy interjected on occasion, often to make it clear when the twins were exaggerated. Still, there was an uncomfortable air during the conversation.

“You look a little tired, Karel.”

“Oh.” Karel rubbed his eyes. “Daddy had another of his nightmares.” I looked over at Amy, who was trying her best not to look at me.

“Where is he right now?”

Amy rubbed her hands together. “He should be in his bedroom.”

I stood up and walked upstairs. _Sankt, I don’t know where he gets this isolationist streak from, but I thought he’d broken out of it now._

I went to their bedroom and knocked on the door. “Chrono? Are you in there?”

There was a silence for a moment before I heard, “You can come in.”

I opened the door. It was dark, so I turned the lights on to find Chrono lying on his side on the bed. He looked at the wall as I sat on the bed, his blue eyes staring straight ahead.

“Where were you, this time?”

“… Vengrazie. We were… raiding some base that a militia had hold themselves in. We thought we were approaching from a blind spot, but they somehow knew they were there and opened fire.” He moved himself so he was sitting on the bed, rubbing his hand through his closely cut hair. “They were… being ripped apart. A private got her leg blown off by a round, then got one in the jaw. Another had half of his body sprayed across a rock. Somehow, I caught up to one and toss him to the ground. I punch in the face, then…” His eyes start tearing up. “I haven’t had them in years; I don’t know why it happened now. But… the worst was that, when I was going to get ice for her face… Karel was standing there. He didn’t say anything, but he heard.”

“Have you explained it to him?”

Chrono looks at me, frustrated, confused, worried. “How can I? ‘Daddy hurts Mommy sometimes, but only because he’s scared that he’s going to fucking die?’ I already scare Karel and Liera enough. Every time there’s a loud noise or that I smell that Sanktdamned iron sand… I heard one of their friend’s mothers say that their children couldn’t come here because of me. It’s just…” He walked to a wall and laid his head against it. “I just want to be a good father and husband, and I can’t even get that right.”

“I heard your father once say the same thing.” I walked over to Chrono, looking at him in the eyes. He reminded me so much of the 12-year-old who didn’t want to cry when he saw his father’s body.

“Did he…” He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. “Did he ever hurt you?”

“No, nothing like that. But he would scare me sometimes. He’d have a bad dream, or he’d get this look in his eyes, or he’d just… say and do things that I couldn’t understand, and he really didn’t either, but he felt like he wanted to be safe. I know it can be scary sometimes, but you have people who love you and who want you to make sure that you’re safe. You should remember that.”

“I know.” He looked around his room. His eyes stopped on a framed photo, the lines moving across it as it flickered. “That was three years ago. It was during the Remembrance of the Sankt, right after they did the reenactment of Olivie’s crowning. We had that taken at Hangrin’s Plaza, the same place where I got mine taken back… back then.” He tried to hold it in, but it was too much. He fell to his knees, his tears falling on the ground. I got next to him and held him in my arms, him grasping me like a sailor trying not to drown. “I just… I don’t want to be scared anymore…”

_I know you don’t. He didn’t want to be either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


	3. Alisa/Suzuka/Ginga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).

Alisa/Suzuka/Ginga

_Ginga_

The building was filled with the noises of machinery and people operating them. Straining themselves, strengthening their bodies and minds, pushing them to the limit. This is the kind of environment I love to be in, where everyone wants to get better at something, even if it’s just to lose a pound or two.

I’ve owned this gym for the past two years, but I’ve worked in it ever since I was fourteen. I always loved going to the gym when I was younger, getting stronger, surrounded by people who were just as dedicated or more than I was. Everyone there saw me as being impressive for being so focused on my body and I quickly found myself embraced by a community. When I was old enough, the owner of the place hired me. At first, I was a janitor and took care of small jobs, but quickly helped to maintain the equipment and run the place when the owner was off the planet. Eventually, he decided to retire and gave me the deed to the place. That, perhaps, was the greatest day of my life, to be in charge of something that was so valuable to me.

“Oi, Ginga!” A rough voice sounded from one of the nearby machines. I walked over to see Waylen beneath one of the weights. Waylen’s a regular here, a vet who served a few campaigns off planet before getting discharged and working in construction. He’s an old dog who’s always got some weird story to tell that you’re not sure if it’s true or not.

“What’s up?”

“You mind spotting me?”

“Yeah, I gotcha.” I got my hands next to his and helped him with his weightlifting.

“So, how are you and your girlfriends doin’?”

“We’re all good, although I don’t get to see Suzuka as much with how busy she is.”

“Ah.” He grunted as his artificial arm worked to support the weight. “What’s she doin’ now?”

“She’s trying to help her boss pass a bill that will help refuges fleeing religious persecution have an easier time of navigating the system.”

Waylen’s laugh cut through the air. “That sounds like your girlfriend. Both of them are real go-getters, even at their age.”

“Oh, c’mon, they’re not that old.”

Waylen stared at me. “They’ve got ten years on you. That’s quite a difference, don’t you think?”

I didn’t say anything, instead helping him put his weight down and giving him a towel. Age in regards to my relationship with Alisa and Suzuka was a sticking point with me. Ever since Subaru and I got adopted by the Testarossas, I’ve stuck close to Alisa and Suzuka. They welcomed me immediately and let me hang out with them and their friends, even though I was a child and they were teenagers. Eventually, our relationship become more intimate and they’ve become the most important people in my lives. Some of my happiest memories are the times where it’s just us three, alone from the world. There’s been gaps, though. Everything that I was going through seemed like to the past to them. We all had each other’s best interest in mind, but still…

A roar of yelling from the front got my attention. I looked over to see two burly guys arguing in front of one of the regular gymgoers, who was cowering in front of them. _What the hell… They better not start any bullshit in here._ I walked closer to them, noting that a crowd was starting to form.

“Oh, you think you’re fucking tough, you fucking _kanker_?”

“I could’ve fucked you up the ass better at 13 than you could right now, you pussy-ass bitch.”

Sankt, were they really doing this in my gym? Whatever it is, I didn’t want it in here. I walked up to both of them and said, “Look, whatever you two are arguing about, can you take it out of here?”

They didn’t even listen; they just continued their stupid fucking yelling. _Sankt, why do I have to deal with this?_ I laid my hand on one of their shoulders. “Hey-”

The bastard pushed me off to the side, making me land on the ground. That’s when the real shit started. About a dozen men and women immediately got from their workouts and went to hold the two brawlers down, while others helped me back up. Any fight in the men in front of me went out as they realized how outnumbered they were.

“What d’ya want us to do with them, Nakajima?” Waylen held one of their shoulders, a move away from choking him.

I looked over them before sighing and rolling my eyes. “Just toss them out; I don’t feel like dealing with cops and their paperwork.”

Everyone nodded before taking the would-be fighters out of my place. I then looked over at the kid they were fighting in front of; he must’ve been only 20 or so. “Do you know them?”

“Y-Yeah.” He was shaking nervously.

“Do you know why they were fighting?” The boy didn’t seem to want to answer, as he kept looking around. “If you delay answering me, I’m not going to be happy.”

“W-Well, I, uh, I was going with both of them… but they didn’t know that I was going out with the other…”

“And they found out, didn’t they?” The boy nodded. I rolled my eyes. “Get out.”

“W-What-”

“Not only are you a little cheating prick, but you brought that bullshit into my gym, and I don’t care if you didn’t mean to; your actions caused it. Leave.” I put on the fakest smile that I could. “Oh, and don’t worry about your membership; I’ll cancel it, but don’t expect a refund.” With that, the little cumstain got out of there. I sighed and yelled into my hands.

_Why do I have to deal with all of this… I wonder how Alisa and Suzuka are doing._

*

_Alisa_

“Oh, fucking shit! Caran, do you have any more shots?”

“Yeah, here you go.” The redhead handed me a syringe of hers.

“Thanks.” I took off my stocking and put the needle in between two of my toes. I quickly but carefully inject it, already feeling a slight relief. Normally, my period isn’t this much of a pain in the ass, but my cramps were really bad, so I had to take some extra medication to get them dulled enough for my scene.

I’ve been working in porn for over twenty years, but every day still brings something interesting to the table. Partially, that might be due to the fact that my appearance is quite unique in my profession. My dark, tanned skin and bright blonde hair immediately identifies me as a Durandan, an ethnicity from the Curran system. There aren’t many of us in porn (there aren’t many of us left), so I get top dollar for my services, even at my age. My youthful appearance lets me play anything from nymphet schoolgirls to maternal sluts. In other words, I’m loving my life now.

I sighed at the feeling of my cramps fading away. I had to be in tip-top shape if I wanted to perform, physically and mentally. _Breath in… and out… in… and out…_

_I’m 9. We’re in one of the camps that they’ve set up before we’re relocated. It’s cramped; more care is given to what color the walls were painted than how many people will live in them._

_Daddy says that we had to leave because people didn’t like our faith, that they said we were heathens. Daddy says we’ll be safe soon, though, that something called the Emergency Evacuation Squadron will come to help us. For now, we’re here, away from the people who want to hurt us but not safe._

_They’re giving us dinner. It’s a small sandwich, some vegetables, and water – milk for the children. It’s not a lot, but it’s enough to keep us alive. Before we eat, we begin to pray._

_“To our divine protectors, please bless this food we are about to eat, that it may keep us healthy and whole in the days to come…”_

_I’m not really paying attention to Daddy and the others, looking around as I keep my head bowed. There’s a young woman near me with a little boy in her lap; he’s younger than me, maybe 3 or 4. He’s really quiet, pale and shivering. The woman (_ his mother? too young, his sister) _tries to keep him warm, but even she’s cold._

_I start eating my food, all the while still looking at the boy. He looks so sad, barely able to lift his food to his mouth even with the help of the woman. I tear my sandwich in half and give some to the boy. The woman looks at me, confused._

_“H-He needs it more than I do.”_

_The woman’s eyes start watering up. She lets out a small “Th-Thank you” before helping the boy eat what I gave him._

_I feel someone’s hand on my head. I look up to see Daddy smiling at me. He hasn’t smiled in a long time, not like that._

_“You did a good thing,_ mein aingeru.”

 _I hug Daddy, wanting to feel his warmth. It’s nice to hear that. It_ was nice.

“Alisa, you’re up in 3.”

The announcement knocks me out of my revere. I had a job to do. The past could wait for later. For a moment, though, I saw that little girl in my mirror. I wondered what she would think of me.

*

_Suzuka_

“So, do you have any questions?” I looked at the man in front of me. Clean-cut, young, eager. The kind of idealist who wants to change the world. The kind of person who comes into Parliament with the brightest goals. The kind of person who must learn that you have to give up on some dreams.

“Not about the job exactly, but I have a question for you.”

“Go ahead.”

“Well, how exactly did you get interested in refugees’ welfare?”

I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. I had an answer, but I wanted to make it clear so that I didn’t have to repeat myself.

“Did you ever hear about a conflict on a planet in the Kelar system?”

“I don’t think so.”

“It used to be populated with a quiet group of people. That was until rare minerals were found there. Businesses found out about them and wanted to mine us. We declined; we wanted to control our own fates and asked the TSAB for help. It took a while for them to get to us, but in the meantime those companies decided to take our supplies by force.”

“Wh- What happened to your people?”

A small smile came to my face. “I said we were quiet. I didn’t say we were peaceful.”

_Another ship is coming by and the idiots crewing my gun aren’t reloading fast enough._

_“Do you wanna get ripped to shreds? Because this is how that shit happens!”_

_“We’re moving as fast as we can, Suzuka!”_

_“A grandmother who just took a shit on your grave can move faster than you!” Craning my head around, I could see the warship approaching. “Shit shit shit.”_

_“You’re loaded, Suzuka.”_

_A maniac grin came to my face._ Let’s fuck their day up further.

_The gun I’m manning was taken from an Augus-class ship. It was made to be used as a cannon, but it’s been retrofitted to allow for personal use, with the gunner seated behind it. And right now, I’m using it to take aim at some stupid assholes who’ve played around with us too much._

_“Alright, all of you head back to the next gunner.”_

_“You got this?”_

_I only need to look at him for the crew to head out._

_It’s a weird thing, being all by yourself with potential death heading towards you. You don’t feel butterflies in your stomach or anything; it’s freeing almost._

Alright. You got this.

Ready. Aim.

fire.

_Two hundred rounds per second start firing from my gun at the ship. Its armor holds up well at first, but it quickly becomes overwhelmed by the immense firepower. It crashes in front of me, the survivors quickly being picked off by snipers and rocketmen._

_“I think that’s it for now, Suzuka. Yours was the last ship seen.”_

For now. But they’ll come back.

“The TSAB came after a week. In that time, we lost forty-nine of their own and they lost ninty-six ships and over seven hundred of theirs. The ringleaders were arrested and our rights were maintained. I didn’t want to get involved with the business, though. I realized at that moment how precarious our positions were, how we could have been driven off and forced to wander until someone took us in. That’s why I went into politics, to help those who can not help themselves. Is this satisfactory?”

As much as telling that story bothers me, seeing the faces of people who never faced anything like that before is always worth it.

“Y-Yes, ma’am.”

“I’ll inform you about whether you’re hired in about a week. You’re dismissed.”

The man quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door on the way out. I leaned back in my chair.

_Gods, does this ever end?_

*

It was never a good sign when Ginga came into the apartment and nothing was making a sound.

“Alisa? Suzuka?”

“In here.” Alisa’s voice came from their shared bedroom. Ginga walked into it to find her girlfriends on each of their beds (Ginga alternated beds each night, though they often found all three of them in one bed). Suzuka was looking through her tablet, most likely handling late-night official business, while Alisa was scrolling her phone.

Ginga sighed. “Is this going to be another lonely evening?”

Suzuka looked at her lover over her glasses. “What do you mean?”

“When’s the last night we’ve spent the night together by ourselves, without thinking about other people?”

Suzuka was going to respond “Just last week” until she remembered that that last week was actually a month ago. She put down her tablet and rubbed her head. Alisa, meanwhile, got a nice, big smile on her face. “And how are you going to change that, darling?”

Ginga’s grin was bigger than Alisa’s. “I have an idea.”

Alisa and Suzuka got the point where Ginga had them strip while she laid out a plastic sheet on one of their beds.

 _Oh **fuck** , she’s going to give us a massage._ Ginga’s massages were notable among their friend group, both for their relaxable nature and for their… intensity.

“Now then, which one of you wants to go first?” Alisa raised her hand quickly. “Alright, Alisa, step on up.”

Alisa flopped onto the bed, pressing her breasts into the bed and angling her ass up. Ginga quickly pressed her hips back down. “I’m not going to be able to get you right if you’re like that.”

“Oh, but you might not give me enough care if I don’t tempt you.”

“Trust me,” Ginga purred as she got her hands ready, “you’re tempting me enough.”

Ginga began at Alisa’s shoulders, getting every crick and lump smoothed out. She could hear Alisa’s soft moans as she released her tension.

“You’re getting into this, aren’t you, Alisa?”

“A-As much as anyone would.”

“Are you sure about that?” Ginga moved her hands forward so that she was massaging and feeling right above the sides of Alisa’s breasts. “It feels like you’re really into it. Maybe if I move down a bit more…” Ginga groped Alisa’s breasts, bouncing them in her hands. That started to get the right sounds out of the tan girl, as she moaned and purred beneath Ginga. _Let’s see if we can’t keep that going._

Ginga continued the massage downward, past her stomach and lower back, right to her hips and ass. _So fleshy and soft._ Her fingers dug deeply into her girlfriend’s body, feeling every single part of her. Alisa’s moans had stopped being innocent and went straight to erotic, begging and pleading. “Please, Ginga, just touch me! I can’t handle it, I need to cum!”

“Oh, that area isn’t exactly suitable for a massage like this, dear sister. I think you can make do with this right now.” A small smirk came to Ginga’s face; she liked watching her partners squirm and struggle as they tried to gain release, but weren’t able to go fully over the edge yet. Ginga put more pressure into massaging Alisa’s ass, getting down to bumps and curves that she couldn’t imagine without somatic perception. _I think we’re at the crossing point in 3, 2, 1._

“ **Ahhhh!** ” Alisa’s whole body shook in agonizing ecstasy as she finally came, her motions practiced yet erotic as she just let herself move with what her body wanted. Her breasts pressed against the sheet beneath her as her ass and hips moved towards Ginga’s heads, which kept pressing and groping them. For her part, Ginga just licked her lips; she liked how much she was able to do to a person without really doing anything of the sort.

“Just rest easily now, OK?” She kissed the still shuddering Alisa, who couldn’t respond on part of her tongue flopping out, and moved over to Suzuka, who was sitting on a plastic chair, looking and waiting. “You want the usual?”

“Of course.” Suzuka stuck up one of her legs, allowing for better access. As opposed to Alisa, who needed to be massaged all over to get her riled up, Suzuka was especially sensitive in her feet and legs.

Ginga began with the foot offered, slowly making circles on both sole and top. Suzuka found it hard to hide her feelings, so her giggles and moans were more audible than Alisa, although deeper in pitch. As Ginga started massaging her other leg, Suzuka giggled less and moaned more, her breath becoming hitched in her throat.

“How are you feeling, sweetie? You relaxed?”

“Y-Yes, Gi-i-i-inga-” Suzuka couldn’t speak with how much pleasure she was getting as Ginga moved her fingers up her legs, rubbing out every kink and knot in them. _Gods, I wish I could get this every day…_

Eventually, Ginga came up to her thighs, her breath coming against Suzuka’s panties. She could smell how wet she was, her fluid dripping slowly to the chair. _She’s always been quicker than Alisa. Time to get her over the line._

Ginga moved her fingers right next to Suzuka’s opening and gave her a quick squeeze. That did the trick as Ginga felt herself get sprayed on, Suzuka’s thighs pulling her head closer to her pussy. _If I’m here…_ Ginga moved her lover’s panties to the side and licked at her sopping cunt, tasting the liquids that came out of it.

Suzuka came to a stop and looked down at Ginga, who was panting and wiping at her face. She got Ginga onto her feet, unsteady as she was, and moved Alisa onto the other bed, laying Ginga in between them. “Thanks for everything, Ginga.”

“Yeah, you’re so great, Ginga; I want to cum from you everyday…” Alisa was still cum-dizzy, but she was still able to kiss Ginga on her forehead. “But why d’ya want to do it now?”

Ginga’s face turned a little red and looked down at her feet. “I felt a little nervous today about, uh, about what I can do for you and so I-”

“Ginga, Ginga, how many times do we have to tell you?” Alisa got out of her daze and hugged the younger girl tightly, pressing her face against her chest. “Just being there for us is enough. You may be younger, but that means that you have enough energy to carry us old gals forward.”

“She is right.” Suzuka hugged Ginga from behind, rubbing the top of her head slowly. “You’re our sister, our lover, our most valuable treasure. You’re doing great things already.”

Ginga paused for a moment. “I know you’re right, it’s just that sometimes I’m not sure.” Her lips curled into a smile. “Thanks. For everything.”

The two women didn’t say anything, but she didn’t need to hear them to know what was being said. All she needed was their heat next to hers, their soft breaths whispering her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
